vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Living Tribunal
"With great power comes great responsibility and little happiness." -The Living Tribunal http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080712212310/marveldatabase/images/5/56/Quote1.png Summary The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. If it means preserving the mystic balance, the Tribunal has the power to obliterate an inhabited planet. It can turn a star into a supernova with a single force bolt. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents just revenge. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal was revealed to be the embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse in New Avengers #30 2015. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 1-B Name: The Living Tribunal Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Existed beyond time. Classification: Cosmic being, judge of the Marvel Multiverse Attack Potency: Likely Hyperverse level (Shown entering 16-dimensional space, which far weaker cosmic entities were able to exist in. Was able to create and hold the guardians of Marvel and DC respectively in the palm of its hand, with forces that were narrated as sufficient to vaporise galaxies.) Range: Hyperversal Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperverse Level Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Omniscient Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, capable of crossing through any universes, Time and Space manipulation, can negate most cosmic powers, can absorb or drain cosmic power, can banish most types of beings to any universe, can erase beings from existence, can summon other cosmic beings to aid him, can seal off universes, massive cosmic senses, can create Manifestation bodies that differ in power, immune to nearly any form or magnitude of attack. Weaknesses: All faces must agree for action to be taken, can be over-ruled by undefined higher forces (mentioned in the "Infinity Revelation"). Its Manifestation-bodies (or M-Bodies) hold comparatively very limited power. Was recently killed by The Beyonders. Notes: Marvel's editor-in-chief Tom Brevoort (who is the one that actually decides these things) has stated that the story in which the Heart Of The Universe defeated the Tribunal is completely out of continuity, hence will not be considered a weakness. Gallery 3198632-livingtri.jpg|The Living Tribunal holding the Brothers. The_Living_Tribunal_in_16-dimensional_space.jpg|The Living Tribunal in 16-dimensional superspace. The Living Tribunal Multiverse.jpg|The embodiment of the Marvel multiverse. Marvel Multiverse Clusters 1.jpg| Marvel Multiverse Clusters 2.jpg|There are several clusters within the greater Marvel multiverse. TLT is the combined form of the abstracts.jpg|The Living Tribunal is the combined form of the abstract entities. New Avengers Vol 3 8 page 5.jpg|The Living Tribunal - Found deceased on the Moon Notable Victories Battler Ushiromiya (Battler's profile) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Comic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1